bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui Kawahiru
:"Closed eyes that conceal a menacing gaze, the cold glare of the Kawahiru's strongest." - Seireitou-shishō Kamui (神威, Might of the Gods), known by his full name as Madara Kawahiru (カワ昼マダラ, Kawahiru Madara), is the older brother of Seireitou Kawahiru and the first born son of Yeshua and Tsuyuri. Remaining in the shadows of history, with his partners Setsuna Inoue, Wonderweiss Margera, and Muramasa; he is the sole surivor of the royal family who knows the complete history and truth behind Sydonay Senseirei's attack and the time before Soul King Yōhan. He is revered in the Soul Society by his moniker; Kamui of the Dying Void (カムイ死にゆくボイドの, Fukimunashii no Kamui). Along with Setsuna and Aizen, Kamui serves as the main antagonist of Bleach Shikkyaboshi - Brothers of the Kawahiru. Appearance Despite his status as an infamous Shinigami, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. During his childhood, he would regularly have a gentle and caring look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger brother. Upon his defection, he would regularly have a stern look to them. He was a fairly tall person, whose basic appearance was very much unlike those of the royal family. Both his hair and eyes are purple in color, though his eyes were lighter; his eyes have a very deep and lonely look to them, even Seireitou said he was once lost in them during battle. His hair is very long, especially in the back and his bangs at the side. They are kept hanging downwards, and sometimes even utilized in Kamui's kidō. He generally wears a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. He wears scarlet nail polish on his fingers and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover his face. The hat may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed, or for when the weather requires one. Underneath, he wears a a white kimono with purple and blue trimming; it features a white hakama, with purple lining, along with a purple/scarlet robe belt. He carries his blade on the left side of his hip. Personality Despite being a member of the Royal Family, Kamui is not very boastful of his lineage; he believes that one's reputation must come from their own actions, not their birthrights. He is seen as cool and calm, and able to process any information he may recieve, no matter how shocking or disappointing it may be. Kamui often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is protective of his teammates. He cares little for others, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already, possibly as strong or stronger than someone of Sunryuk Asakura's stature) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He repriminds Seireitou for this constantly, and believes he himself is naive. Although Kamui maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of Seireitou's constant will to never give up and protect his friends affecting the way he defines power, is proof of his growing compassion. At a very early age, it is clear that Kamui displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others (as is hinted when he mentions that he likes his own name, because it sounds like the name of one who is the leader). Kamui also showed an eminent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to accept the idea of love or affection for another. Once his soul energized with Mūkagami (を反映して無ミラー, "mirror reflecting nothingness"), Kamui possessed almost no sense of self, no emotions, no real interest in self determination. Background Kamui was the first born in the Yeshua Dynasty, the son to Yeshua and Tsuyuri. Not long after, another son was soon born into the family, Seireitou Kawahiru. Kamui was very caring of his brother, and even overlooked the beginning stages of his shinigami training. Kamui was soon placed into the Shinigami Academy, but soon became an instructor due to his impressive I.Q. and his already massive amounts of reiatsu. His teaching partner was Myoken, whom at this time went by the name Nagato Hiroshitaki. He was the first to see through Myoken's ploy to destroy the royal family, but refused to take any actions; a descision that he claims haunts him to this very day. Not much was been revealed by Kamui as of yet, but he does state that he was reknowned at the time as one of the most powerful shinigami, and that it was a "shame" that history had "dropped the curtain" on him. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Despite being known as a former Captain of the Gotei 13 and the first born of the Yeshua Dynasty; Kamui does not possess much outer spiritual pressure. Seireitou called himself leagues ahead of Kamui, based on the difference of their outer pressures. Kamui meerly chuckled at this responce, and stated that his power has reached a point where he decides how much the opponent is "allowed" to sense from him. His spiritual power's level is still unknown due to this fact, but he then retorted to Seireitou's earlier claim that Kamui himself is leagues ahead of Seireitou; even going as far as to call Sydonay and Omniel "insects" when compared to himself. He was also the only person to ever be feared by the greatest Dark Shinigami of all time, Muramasa Amakura Takura, who he forced into retreat during their only known duel. *'Hypnotic Eyes:' While it is still unclear if this is an ability or meerly a mental extension of his spiritual power, Kamui has the power to cast illusions and disrupt a person's mind and/or thinking ability through his eyes. All it takes is direct eye contact between himself and the target. Devastating Strength: Kamui boasts that he is the physically strongest among all Shinigami of the Soul Society; a claim that has yet to be proven. However, it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess; as seen during his fight with Seireitou, when he blocked the Shikon Hisakiten with one hand and crushed it into the ground with his other hand. Another instance where his strength was shown was during his fight with Rikuto, when a Bankai-powered Rikuto charged at Kamui which ended with a fist going through Rikuto's blade; resulting in it being shattered, and a hole through his stomach. He was also able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their bankai) and three vizards (who are former captains of gotei 13) with ease. Immense Speed: Though not directly seen, following the defeat of Seireitou, both Kamui and Seireitou had disappeared from sight and sense within seconds; fast enough for even Shiori to lose track of both of their spiritual signatures. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed. During his first fight with Seireitou, although Kamui states that Seireitou's weak resolve was impeding his performance, Kamui was able to easily outmaneuver Seireitou's Shikai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Cero: Similar to that of Coyote Starrk, Kamui can fire a cero from his chest without being in a "fighting pose." Kamui also possesses an ability to generate two Ceros in front of each of his eyes that is attached to each other similar to Cero Sincrético in its first stage. The color of these cero are both light purple. However, when fighting seriously, he can focus a powerful cero in his fingertips and fire them almost instantly; with speed matching or even surpassing that of Bala. Mysterious Kidō: Kamui appears to have a mastery of Kidō; shown to utilize spells of level 90 with strict ease. He was also known to create his own kidō spells of immense power. In particular, he was the only known user of a spell that stuns several people at once, bearing the sound of a gunshot; he also used a spell in the Invasion of Northern Rukongai to yank a fleeing officer back to him with zero physical effort. Kamui is also skilled in a type of obscure kidō involving mind-reading. Many people, particularly Seireitou, often noted that Kamui sometimes seemed to see right into their mind and correctly decipher what they were thinking. He can produce kidō without the use of an incantation, and was highly skilled at nonverbal kidō. While some people, such as Nariko Hisano, as seen during the Battle of East Rukongai, seemed to produce lesser kidō when using it non-verbally, Kamui was capable of extraordinary feats such as conjuring hundreds of reiatsu spears to cut down a large opponent, without saying a word; meerly a glance. :Tatewarigyōsei (セグメント, segmented) is a dark kidō created by Kamui. When uttered, it's effect is the equivalent of an invisible sword, slashing the target repeatedly and inflicting near-horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, to the point they are disfigured or possibly killed. It works best on living targets, and has no noticeable effect on inanimate objects or dead ones, such as corpses, other than slashing them pointlessly. It is fired in the same sense as an instant bala. :Fukanyūsei (不可入性, impenetrability) is a barrier kidō created by Kamui; A barrier which prevents the foe from finding and/or attacking him. At first his barrier was only useful in hiding his presence. As he persevered in absorbing new, stronger reiatsu into his body and discarding the weaker foreign reiatsu, it became powerful enough to survive the Shikon Hisakiten, which is why Seireitou needed to ascend to Bankai in order to penetrate it. Overtime, he could keep it active constantly as it's power grew to a point where no average technique could even crack it. The barrier can only extend for his own defensive use, and cannot be used for other's safety. :Hyōmenshinzui (外の本質, outside essence) is a dark kidō created by Kamui, to which he himself denotes as forbidden. It is an act of splitting his soul and fuses that split part into an object or person. The process stands in violation both of profound natural laws, and common human decency: that mankind must not practice such acts upon one another, and that one's soul must remain whole and intact. Constructing an object such as this is considered extremely forbidden kidō, as it violates laws of nature and morality, and requires a horrific act as well as murder to accomplish. However, when one is finally completed, it bestows immortality upon Kamui. In order to ensure this process is not reversed via the destruction of these objects, he has created 3 of them and has sealed them in very obscure areas. When Kamui makes these however, the mutilation of his soul causes him to become less human. As stated by Rikuto, he recognized Kamui as more of a playful person in his youth; his current self being more detached from emotion. Kamui was once detroyed into pieces of limbs scattered about in the air, to which his head remained and laughed at this attempt as he pulled himself back together. This can infer that the creation of these objects also bestow an instant regeneration ability. Zanpakutō Shinbyeong (영적질병, spiritual sickness) is the name of Kamui's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it is seen as a traditional Habaki with a black guard and intricate design around it's hilt; The guard itself is shaped like a bird. It is worn by Kamui on his left hip. Shinbyeong has the power over the bonds of death, but also of life. It can restore the life of the dead by cutting the pale-bearers who take the souls to the afterlife. When sealed, it is unable to harm any living beings, which is ironic for a katana; much less a zanpakutō. However it's power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. On many key events, Kamui has shown to nickname Shinbyeong's sealed form as "Tenseiga" (天生牙). The literal translation of the kanji is "heavenly life fang" or "fang born out of heaven", but these are not necessarily accurate representations of the name's actual meaning. *'Shikai:' It's release command is "Seperate yourself from Reality" (別の自分で現実から, genjitsu kara hanasu); when released, the entire vicinity around Kamui is frozen. Only opponents with a large amount of reiatsu and concentration will be able to escape being frozen in time. In Shikai, Shinbyeong's blade becomes more straight, yet not exactly like that of a japanese longblade. It becomes jet black, as the hilt becomes blood red. It's guard becomes gold in color, and is shaped like a double-crossed pentagram. Each of the five starpoints have small holes in them. Kamui, himself, has stated that only three people have ever met his Shikai and lived. However, he comically continued to say they cannot tell about it, jokingly refering to his Shikai's power. :Shikai Special Ability: Simply put, Shinbyeong's Shikai is having the power to sever the bonds of sense. Kamui is able to cut an opponent, and remove a sense from their body; such senses as hearing, touch, taste, smell, vision, balance, acceleration, temperature, proprioception, and pain. He can even destroy and eliminate key parts of a opponent's perception of reality and logical reasoning; in short, he can alter how the opponent sees the world around them and even change their emotions and feelings, which is ironic considering he himself possesses no facial emotion. While remove may be the definitive term for his Shikai, he has elaborated on it's power; he states that he has full reign over them, and can even cross senses together. Overall, he can destroy and eliminate them from the brain and body. While Kamui himself has not confirmed this, Byakko Kirisake has stated that if blood is drawn nine times by Kamui's Shikai, the target will die. It appears that even after he reseals Shinbyeong, the effects made on his opponents are permanent. Everytime a sense is "removed" by Shinbyeong, one of the five holes form a purple reiatsu orb that remains static in that hole's centre. What occurs when all five are full, is still unknown; however, only the strongest of opponents can survive after four cuts due to the sheer difference in the brain's reasoning and logical reasoning after being cut that can take it's toll on weaker opponents. While there seems to be no other weakness to the Shikai, besides the obvious one of not being cut by the blade, Shōyō Shakyamuni once stated that Shinbyeong cannot cut reiatsu and therefore if one can hide behind a reiatsu shield, they are safe from being cut by Shinbyeong. However, Kamui seems to be confident to the contrary. It seems that it is within Kamui's power to restore the senses of those he cut upon his whim, even himself. :*'Meidō Zangetsuha' (冥道斬月波, "dark path of the dawn's moon blast") is a technique that creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to hell, killing them without actually harming them. The technique originally belonged to Yeshua's own zanpakutō; however, he passed it on to his son Madara in order to give him the power to protect, not just to kill. The Meidō Zangetsuha creates a massive black circle that will send a entire body into hell, leaving no trace left behind. However, when Kamui was first learning to use the technique, the Meidō will take the form of a black cresent moon that only sent a part of a person into hell along with their soul; stronger opponents may be uneffected by the cresent Meidou. As Kamui gained strength, the Meidō grew until it became a perfect circle. *'Bankai:' Shinbyeong becomes Kangshinmu Shinbyeong (하나님의영적질병내림차순, God's descending spiritual sickness); It releases with an immense gravitational force that levels most of the surrounding area, and even can bring down opponents of Seireitou's medal upon activation. Strangely enough, black cherry blossoms seem to fall all around the area upon it's activation, followed by the latter mentioned gravitational outburst. He dons a more royal appearance, wearing purple golden emperial-like clothing along with a long purple mantle all connected to a blue glowing orb at the solar implex. His hair grows longer, and darker purple in color. The blade itself becomes a jet black longblade, with it's guard being dark purple and in the appearance of an eight-sided pentagram. He wears glasses that appear to limit the force of Kamui's illusions, for he has stated that without the glasses, any person he sees would fall under an illusion forcing them enough psycological pain, to drive them to the point of suicide. However, this has been all but proven. It is unknown what other powers his eyes can now perform. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Kamui and his own body "merges with reality", and thus in that respect, he is considered a God; though only he himself has proclaimed this. Those cut by the blade's Shikai fall victim to the Bankai's power, being rendered at the complete mercy of Kamui. Opponents of Kamui are affected by several symtoms, making reference to the blade's name "spiritual sickness". The afflicted cannot focus their reiatsu as well as they once could and become weak physically and psychologically; it can even cause a psychotic episode to occur within the mind of the afflicted. Another form of the Bankai's power, called the "dream appearance type," the affliction is triggered by a dream in which the afflicted sees a spirit or unusual occurrence, accompanied by a revelation. The body of the afflicted becomes weak and is subject to pain and cramping. Physical symptoms progress to include mental illness. Eventually dreams of the afflicted and reality become blurred and the target(s) suffers hallucinations. The only way to defeat Kamui's Bankai is to not be cut by his Shikai; otherwise, the opponent is most likely doomed to death at the hands of Kamui. :*'Yeongdeungsin' (음력바다의여신, goddess of the lunar oceans); The glowing blue sphere located on Kamui's Bankai uniform is not just for show. When the opponent makes eye contact with it's glow, one of two things can occur. If the opponent is on the defensive, their mind becomes tampered with as they find their emotions and memories changing constantly, being haunted by memories that aren't even theirs to begin with. This instils great fear within the afflicted, to the point of even affecting their fighting ability. When on the offense, both Kamui and the opponent(s) "switch places", as an attack that is meant for Kamui, ends up being reversed as that same technique is used by Kamui while the opponents are forced to counteract it. Unlike the first ability, the latter has a time span inbetween usage that allows a window of attack by the opponent. Also, the requirement needed for the Bankai's main ability is not required for Yeongdeungsin to be used. Additional Powers Hollow Powers & Abilities Being a Vizard-level opponent, he possesses Hollow powers of his own. Unlike most Vizard, he has tamed his inner hollow without even facing it in battle. How this occured has not yet been made clear. He demonstrates devastating speed and power while wearing the mask, capable of fighting on par with the Gotei 13's Captains by himself. Many of his strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Summoning the Mask: When Kamui dons his Hollow Mask, his reiatsu spirls around him and kills all living factors around him, such as flowers and plants. His reiatsu's color changes over to a strange mixture of colors, making his reiatsu resemble the appearance of Meidō Zangetsuha. *'Devastating Spiritual Power:' His spiritual power expands outwards by it's full mass; it was noted by Setsuna that he is "worlds apart" from other Vizard and it makes her wonder if he is even the same species. He is capable of exerting spiritual pressure of overwhelming power, easily overwhelming both Ryan and Matt when he confronted them. Even being within the vicinity of his mask-donning instils despair on those who can sense it. Shiori, a Shinkūmyō who is an expert at sensing reiatsu, noted that the density of Kamui's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. Seireitou said that fighting with Kamui, when he is masked, for long periods of time is dangerous; Kamui's spiritual power causes an opponent's body, their bones, to tire out and weaken the longer the opponent tries to fight a masked Kamui. When wearing the mask, Kamui's reiryoku forces distortions in the space-time continuum and can even create pocket dimensions. It makes the opponent witness several above fourth dimensional vortexes whirling around them. Because the mortal mind cannot process above three dimensional, the opponent(s) will be rendered in driunken stupor within Kamui's reiatsu range, making fights last quite short against him. Certain few who are able to face these "vortexes", are able to see Kamui's true hollow reiatsu shape, which becomes a glitter-like, fiery aura around him. It usually takes on black and white static discharge around it, to show the distortional energy at work. *'Cero:' Possessing an inner hollow, Kamui can utilize the cero. However, Kamui's cero is quite different then others, for it's damage has a delay effect. Once it is shot, it is almost instant, and will flash upon contact. However, nothing will happen at first. After a few seconds, the area where Kamui hit with the cero, will be covered with a pure black glitter and instantly rip through the skin of the target. It seems to also possess a healing negation, preventing any healing to be given in the aftermath of the attack. However, one thing about it is that the size and ripping of the Cero is quite small, only able to become the full size of a shoulder. Resurrección *'Resurrección:' Shinbyeong Naerim (영적질병치료, curing the spiritual sickness) - Ocultamiento Salvador (隠された救世主, hidden savior); when released by the command, "Sever" (断ち切れ, tachikire), the skies above begin to form black clouds that exert lightning from them. A thick reiatsu covers Kamui as his upper torso disappears. His skin becomes darker, and stronger than an Arrancar's hierro. His hair becomes much more rigid and bigger, rather than longer. His scela become black with red pupils. He grows large dark wings on his back, that have a distinct appearance almost like that of large hands. :Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure: When in Resurrección, Kamui's power becomes much more dense and heavy then before. It has not just increased, but has become heavier and much more compressed. He can use this pressure as a shield and even as a weapon; by focusing on certain key areas, he can momentarily control gravity and push an opponent backwards. All physical attacks and spiritual attacks are seemingly unable to even reach Kamui's presence. :Gelemoánimo Horadan (双子の魂カッター, Spanish for Twin Soul Piercers, Japanese for Twin Soul Cutters) is an ability used by Kamui in his Resurrección. Both of his arms are covered in a black lightning reiatsu which forms "blades" on both hands. These "blades" possess great force, being able to even shatter other Zanpakutō. It appears that when they cut someone, the body part that was cut goes numb. Kamui can even sends sharp blades out from the central twin blades, which have the numbing effect once they make contact with the target. :Cero Oculto (非ゼロ, Hidden Zero) is a powerful cero used by Kamui in Resurrección. It is fired from his fingers, and is grey in color appearance. It appears to strike quickly, and possesses great force. It was strong enough to completely wipe out a Shikon Hisakiten from Seireitou while he was in Bankai. It is also many times more powerful than a Cero Oscuras, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. When Kamui mixes his own blood in with the cero, the cero takes on a black color and almost triples it's potency and speed when used. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa:' Shinbyeong Naerim - Ocultamiento Salvador changes into Shinbyeong Naerim - Mokushiroku (영적질병치료黙示録; Curing the Spiritual Sickness - The Apocalypse); the form is glimpsed as an immaterial spirit, with a body swathed in black smoke. He has two long, gangly arms ending in claws, and no legs. When his hood is off, it's revealed that he has a pair of horns on the back of his head. His body is practically a skeleton with glowing blue eyes. Kamui's chest is revealed even when he wears his robes, and through it is a pair of ribs. He wears grey and red robes with gold trim, and has a dragon-shaped skull, again in the same shape as his mask. :Segunda Etapa Special Ability: Kamui's immense reiatsu that he normally keeps deep within his soul is now released outwards. It's power is so great that it slowly creeps further and further outward from Kamui's body, and it affects the surroundings immensely. All things that are abiotic are set aflame, while all things that are biotic begin to decay and age at a rapid rate. His spiritual power's most furthest recorded reach was as far as the entire city of the Seireitei, almost destroying everything in his path. Furthermore, everything that is within the range of Kamui's spiritual pressure falls victim to mental instability; basically meaning that those who face Kamui are unable to hold a strong enough connection with their inner hollow or zanpakutō spirit even enough to release Shikai long enough in battle. This is due to the lack of focus required to hold such a connection, putting Kamui's opponents at a heavy disadvantage. Mūkagami Mūkagami (を反映して無ミラー, "mirror reflecting nothingness") is a zanpakutō that was left as a momento by Seireitou and Kamui's father, Yeshua Kawahiru. Thanks to Kamui's mother, Tsuyuri Kawahiru, he found the blade at the Border of Earth and Hell and obtained it. Created from the bones of fallen Kawahiru clansmen, it has several very powerful abilities. The main ability that Kamui has shown with the blade is the ability to reflect any attack back at his attacker. It lets Kamui steal the soul of any zanpakutō that clashes with it (why it did not affect Seireitou's Hanullim is unknown). While a zanpakutō's soul is trapped in the mirror, Kamui is able to control them, and use their abilities as his own. If the souls are released from the blade, they will return to their respective masters. As a sort of "last resort", the sword can also create a glass demon to copy the abilities of whatever it reflects, though Kamui himself suffers damage when the glass demon is wounded. However, it appears that Kamui can turn this disadvantage into a positive; if one is cut by the Mūkagami, damage done to the mirror demon instead appears on the person who was initially cut. Quotes * (To Seireitou) "Foolish. That is all that can describe you. You believed that Sydonay was your brother; you believed that I could not be your older brother; you believed that your power was much greater than mine based on appearance only. How do you feel now? Knowing that all that you once believed true has been shattered and proven... false." * (To the Kidō Captain) "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against my powers. You will find yourself easy prey for my blade." * "I guess it is only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obedienty comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born." * (To Gotei 13 Captains) "The people of this society are all the same. You focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?" * (To Shōyō) "You can still see Madara within me? How funny... I suppose that only his teacher would reconize what's left of him. But make no mistake: Madara is dead. The man standing before you is Kamui, and no one else." * (To Ryan) "You're truly stupid, aren't you? You know, you could just hide and run away. For you, the image of that wouldn't be disgraceful. Because, after all, your living soul in itself is already the pinnacle of disgrace." * (As Shinbyeong reacts to Hanullim) "Shinbyeong... It wants me to fight beside Hanullim...? No, it just wants me to save Seireitou and Hanullim. When it is sealed... it cannot cut. Though I obtained such a blade... it wants me to save Seireitou? Why father...? Why have I obtained such a blade? But... I realize now... I'm not interested in finding the answer anymore!" * (About Seireitou) "You are the leaves bathing in the sun. I... am the roots that grow in the dark." * (To Datara) "You're pathetic. Calling yourself a God when you can't even surpass your own limits? It's hilarious to the point of being pitiful." Trivia thumb|150px|right * Kamui's fighting theme is Bleach: Fade to Black - Fade to Black B13A * Kamui states that he and Seireitou are the only surivors of the Yeshua Dynasty, which he calls the "original royal family". He does not include Zashiki for the reason that she is either dead, or she may not be a true family member after all. * Similar to Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka of Naruto, I will be following a two-protaganist storyline; Similar to how Kishi's series revolves not only around Naruto, but Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, my series will follow the adventures of both Seireitou Kawahiru and Kamui. * His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BaQTDCSMls Period by Chemistry] * According to the Bleach Nagareboshi Databook: ** Kamui's only known hobby is shown to be praying for the deceased. ** Kamui initially wishes to end the lives of both his brother, and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. He, as of Bleach Shikkyakuhoshi, has set his sights on Datara Kawahiru. ** His favorite food is okaka onigiri with a side of temari sushi. His favorite drink is jūrokucha. ** Kamui's favorite phrase is "taking things as they are" (行雲流水, kōun ryusui; also translated as "the free heart without tenacity of purpose").